


Edwin

by Wiccan507



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, Internal Monologue, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wanted to watch Cas attempt to surf, he wasn't expecting the surfing instructor Edwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edwin

They were taking a well-deserved holiday. They’d both saved up their vacation days at work and had cashed them in to go to Hawaii. Okay, the holiday was actually a Christmas present from Sam and Jess, apparently they decided it was time for a holiday. But Dean and Cas weren’t about to turn down a free holiday especially since it meant Cas could tick something off his bucket list.

Learning to surf.

Something that Dean had absolutely no interest in at all. He couldn’t remotely see the appeal of standing on a board and riding waves or the more likely outcome falling off of the board. Of course, Cas had decided that he was just been a grump and booked himself a lesson with a surfing instructor. The hotel had happily recommended someone to them.

Edwin.

 _Edwin_.

So here they were, standing on the beach waiting for the instructor. “I’m telling you Cas the guy is probably some kid doing a summer job.”

“Regardless Dean, if he can teach me to surf then I’m happy.”

“But he’s probably like 16. Do you really want some kid laughing at you?”

“I do not care. I’m a quick learner and I’m sure he’s an acceptable teacher. The hotel wouldn’t have recommended him if he wasn’t.”

“Fine but don’t come crying to me if he doesn’t know what he’s doing.” A look at his watch showed that the instructor was already ten minutes late. “And he isn’t punctual. 16 and late.”

“Would you just shut up. Go sit on your damn sun chair and I’ll wait here.”

“I’m just messing Cas. I can’t wait to watch you surf.”

“You mean fall on my ass.”

“A little.” A smile slipped onto Deans face as Cas slapped his shoulder. “Jokes aside I really think you and _Edwin_ will have a great time.”

“I’m sure Edwin is very nice.”

“Oh I’m sure he-”

“Excuse me, are you Castiel?” Looks like a model. Oh hell no.

“Edwin?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I was late. My class ran over.” A large smile breaks out over his face, rows of perfect white teeth glinting in the sun. His dark hair is pushed back with water and there are small drops of it dropping onto his broad shoulders and running down his chest.

“Class?”

“I teach a kid’s surf group down the other end of the beach.” Is he serious?

“That’s really cool.” Oh yeah, it’s so admirable. Oh, look at me Mr Bigshot teaching kids how to surf. Do something useful.

“I’m a fireman.” _Edwin_ blinked and looked at him as though just seeing him for the first time.

“I’m sorry?”

“I put out fires. I teach children fire safety.”

“Ooookay.”

“I’m just saying our jobs are similar. Except you know, mine saves lives.” A hand wraps around his bicep and he tries not to wince when Cas tightens his hold. One look at his face lets him know that his boyfriend isn’t happy with him.

“Well, I’m sure Edwin teaches the kids water safety, Dean.”

“Oh of course! I wouldn’t want any off them to get hurt.” And it’s like he’s not even here again. Is this guy serious? They’re on holiday, together, and he’s just gonna stare at Cas like that. “So shall we get started?” Oh, you would love that, wouldn’t you?

“Yeah let’s do it. Dean?”

“What?”

“Are you gonna stand here or go sit down?”

“I’ll sit down and watch. I’m gonna watch the _whole_ lesson.” He stared at _Edwin_ as he emphasised the whole and the man quickly diverted his eyes down. Cas shoved him towards his chair and glared at him till he sat in his sun chair. It’s okay he can still see them from here.

_“Oh, you’re so funny which means I have to touch your bicep.”_

**“Oh Edwin, I’m flattered but my muscular much better-looking boyfriend is over there.”**

_“Oh, Castiel that is hilarious. My jaw alone is better looking than him.”_

**“Although your jaw is weirdly strong and symmetrical I am with Dean. And you probably have a small penis.”**

“Are you alright, sir?” Dean whipped his head round to see one of the hotel employees standing behind him barely concealed amusement etched into her face.

“I’m fine, thank you. I was just- erm…”

“Pretending to do the conversation between your boyfriend and the surfing instructor.”

“If I say no, will you pretend you heard nothing?”

“Definitely not.”

“Then yes I was pretending to do both sides of the conversation.”

“If it helps Edwin is straight.”

“So was I.”

“Erm…”

“Before Cas I’d only ever been with women. Never been interested in another man in my life and then I met Cas.”

“I can see that. He’s very attractive.”

“Yeah, he is. It wasn’t his looks though, it was everything else. You know always crying at _Finding Nemo,_ and his weird love for honey with everything, his competitiveness for board games. It’s never any other game, you know like he couldn’t care less for video games but you put a board game down and it’s like he’s going to war. And it’s physically impossible for him to not bring small animals home. You know we have three Guinea pigs, two gerbils and two hamsters. And he wants more, sometimes I feel like I should get him a bigger house just for his animals.” The waitress was smiling at him and he could feel a light blush creep up his cheeks at having shared so much.

“You clearly love your boyfriend. And I can’t imagine that that much love is one-sided. Try not to worry too much.”

“Thanks. And sorry for randomly telling you stuff about him.”

“It’s okay. It’s nice to have someone here that is still in love. You’d be surprised just how many people we get that are close to divorce, making it work or having an affair.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Thank you for listening.”

“You’re welcome. I hope you have a nice holiday.” The waitress smiles at him and then leaves him to himself. When he turns back to face Cas and _Edwin_ they’ve retrieved a board from somewhere and Cas is standing on it. _Edwin_ is standing to the side of the board and keeps putting his hands all over Cas. Well, he’s adjusting Cas’s position but still! His hands are all over him. He drags his hands up his sides, presumably to get him to twist, but Cas hunches forward and lets out a loud laugh. That is Deans tickle spot!

_“Oh Castiel I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise you were ticklish. Are you ticklish anywhere else? Maybe I can find out for myself.”_

**“How dare you! Only Dean is allowed to tickle me.”** Come on Dean we both know that’s not even remotely close to what he would say. **“Don’t worry about it. It was an honest mistake; I know you’re just doing your job. Like Dean when he saves lives.”** Yeah, that sounds more likely.

Maybe he should go over there and do something. What are you going to do Dean? Punch him? Shout at him? Tell Cas you want him to stop learning to surf? Oh yeah all of those plans will definitely end with Cas not being mad at you. Come on Dean think of a better plan.

He could shout shark. But that could potentially hurt people.

Pretend to drown. That could potentially hurt you. Plus you’re an excellent swimmer he’d never buy it.

Claim a surf emergency in the hotel. A broken board, maybe? You’re a moron Dean.

He doesn’t know how it happens but one minute Cas is standing on the board and the next he’s slipping and falling right into that dicks arms. They both start laughing and _Edwin_ helps him stand back up properly but he can see the way his hands linger. Dammit Cas, why must you be so sexuality changing beautiful. Unless the guy is bisexual, ah crap what if he does like men? Oh my god you’re going to lose Cas to someone wearing white board shorts. Who wears white for the ocean! Unless of course you’re being creepy or you’ve got something to show o-

His penis isn’t small! Board shorts has a big dick and he’s wearing white to prove it to Dean. Oh who the hell does he think he is? You’re not his boyfriend big dick and he’s never gonna be your boyfriend because Dean Winchester is _well_ endowed. But what if Castiel wants more than just a big dick. Oh god what if big dick board shorts wants to give him feelings and like a house and love a- oh wait. You already have all that with him.

It’s not like Cas is gonna give up everything you’ve built together for some random surfing instructor. There’s absolutely no way that he would leave his small animals behind, or his job, or his friends. And he wouldn’t leave Dean behind, right? Right. You’ve got plenty of good qualities like being a fireman, and a car, and a great relationship with Sam. What if Cas wants him to have abs like _Edwin?_ He’s fit but he’s never wanted abs and he likes his little muffin top. Cas always said he liked it. What if he was lying? What would Sam say if he was here?

‘Cas loves you Dean now stop drinking all my beer.’ That sounds about right.

“Dean!” He flicks his eyes over to Cas, who is standing on his board in the shallowest part of the water.

“Way to go Cas! Now ya just gotta do it in the deep end.” He received a huge grin and two thumbs up from his boyfriend. God he loved that man more than anything.

OH! Maybe he should propose that would really show big dick board shorts.

Your plans suck. Plus Sam will murder you if you ruin the real proposal plan just because you were jealous.

Stupid _Edwin_ and his stupid perfect face. What kind of world is it when you don’t even respect another man’s man? A loud splash broke him out of his thoughts and he looked over to see Cas now floating on the water. It looked pretty shallow, he was probably fine. _Edwin_ ran over to him and started fussing about trying to help him stand up but Castiel limply waved him off. See he was fine. A small wave crashed, well it was more like bumped, into his body and pushed him a little closer to the beach before pulling him back out. He didn’t go very far, but his boyfriend seemed fairly happy to just lay there. Of course that was until a bigger wave came and a load of salt water went up his nose. Dean pressed a hand into his face and pretended not to laugh as Cas coughed up a lung on the beach.

The thing about Castiel, he never gave up. Especially if it was something Dean could laugh at him for. So it was only minutes before Cas was glaring at him, grabbing the board and trudging further into the ocean. Oh this was going to be very entertaining. Or at least it was until _Edwin_ followed him out there. This guy just couldn’t take a hint; sure Cas was paying him to be there but still. Did he ever think that maybe Cas wanted to go out in to the ocean alone? It’s not even like he’s going that far out. From where he’s sat it looks like the water is just reaching Cas’s knees. The board slaps against the water when Cas drops it and he watches them stand there…to talk. What the hell are they paying this guy for?

All this guy seems to do is feel Cas up and talk. What’s with all the chit chat going on? Surely there would be some sort of hands on learning approach to surfing. Wait no! Scratch that, there should definitely be no hands on anything!

“Dean watch me!” When in the hell did he climb on the board? He should really be concentrating on Cas more he’ll probably question him on it later. Like that time he wanted to try horseback riding and started asking Dean all these questions about the moose pack, they’d seen. There wasn’t any damn moose pack. Of course, he hadn’t quite realised that at first and so he’d gone into a long detailed description on them. Cas was less than impressed with him. There was a loud splash from the water and he flicked his eyes over to see Cas jump up. Ah, crap he missed him standing on the board. Okay, if he asks just keep it neutral. Oh god, this is why he’s going to leave you. You don’t pay enough attention to him. _Edwin_ probably watched him stand on the board.

Speaking of _Edwin_ the man was smiling at Cas and holding his arms out like he was waiting for the man to just throw himself in to his arms. Well that was just not acceptable in the slightest. His boyfriend beamed at _Edwin_ and then he was turning in the water and running through it as fast as he could. His feet landed heavily with every step and water splashed up with the force. As he hit the soft sand he fell forward on to his hands but he pushed himself back up and towards Dean. Dean pushed himself up out of the chair anticipating what was coming. As Cas reached him he launched himself in to Deans arms and laughed into his ear. The water from Cas’s skin and shorts soaked in to him but he couldn’t find it in himself too care.

“I stood on it! I fucking stood on it! Did you see me?” He pulled his face back till he could look Cas in the eye and a smile grew across his face as he took in the excited look on his boyfriends face.

“Yeah Cas, I saw you. You still gotta ride a wave though.”

“I don’t care because I just stood on the board. I actually did it.” There were few words that Dean had found ever worthy of describing Cas but in this moment he looked…ethereal. His eyes were bright with happiness, his hair was sticking up all over the place as water dripped from it and his smile was so blindingly beautiful.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Of course you are because I stood on the board.”

“I know you did. Now go and continue with your lesson. You need all the help you can get for when you take me on.”

“You don’t know how to surf.”

“Just you wait and see.” He really didn’t know how to surf but he knew that Cas would laugh and tease him when he inevitably falls of the board. And Cas’s laugh was worth a little teasing.

“Tough guy, huh? Okay, we’ll have a surf off before we leave. Loser buys dinner.”

“Alright, you’re on.”

“I should get back to my lesson.”

“Yeah, your boyfriend doesn’t look happy.”

“He hasn’t got a chance in hell of being my boyfriend.”

“Why? Who doesn’t want to date the model type?”

“Someone who has you.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“Yep.”

“Go learn. You’ll need some sweet moves to beat me.”

“Whatever you say old man.”

“You’re older than me.” A chaste kiss was pressed to his lips then Cas was pushing out of his space and running back towards the water. Cas turned around, so that he was running backwards, and shouted at him.

“But I look more youthful!” Dean was about to shout a retort when Cas’s face morphed in to panic and the man stumbled backwards and landed on his ass in the water. It took a couple of minutes for Dean to realise what had happened but once he did he couldn’t stop his impending laughter. It was full on bent at the waist tears falling laughter and he knew Castiel would be glaring but he just couldn’t stop. The look of sheer panic on his face would be ingrained in his memory forever.

Once his laughter died down he sat back down in his chair and watched Cas brush himself off and walk back out to Edwin. It was obvious that Edwin wanted Cas but it was just as obvious that Cas didn’t want Edwin. He had absolutely nothing to worry about, Cas loved him completely and he knew that wasn’t going to change just because of some model surfer guy. Honestly he couldn’t even remember why he’d been jeal- is that his hand on Cas’s ass?

Oh hell no.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Destiel in a while, so I hope you all enjoyed it. :)


End file.
